More Than Luck
by ScatteredStories
Summary: Santana and Quinn are best friends and are the HBIC of McKinley High, they both secretly share something in common. After a run in with resident diva, Santana gets suspended and parties at the famous lesbian bar 'Clover' where she meets Brittany. How will this change Santana's life? How will it affect her dynamic with Quinn? Slight AU! RatedM for language!
1. Rudeboxed

"Getting ready for the tranny prom, Yentl?"  
"You looks so depressing, I might actually be dead right now."  
The two girls teased; cornering the argyle wearing Rachel Berry near the lockers, covered and dripping ice with red dye number 6.

"You know Rachel, you should really get into a 12 step program." said the brunette, pushing the edge of the books in the smaller girls arms and causing it to drop and scatter all over the wet floor,"She's right. You're addiction to argyle is alarming." the blonde cheerleader said. The smaller brunette looked about ready to cry but she kept it back with a loud gulp.

"What's going on here?!" a mohawked boy stepped in between the cheerleaders and the tiny brunette, "What the hell, Quinn?" he asked without looking, leaning down and wiping red juice off of the girls face. Quinn stepped back and looked at the couple, opening her mouth to speak and then closing it again; Santana sensing her friends predicament spoke up quickly,

"Noah! so glad you're back, I haven't seen hair that awful since Trouty went through that cornrows period. I thought you had gotten lost in this here Hobbit's treasure trail." Placing her hand on the mohawked boy's shoulder which he quickly shrugged away,

"stop being mean to Rachel, she's hasn't done anything to you." he said firmly, puffing up his chest and challenging the two cheerleaders, Quinn deflates and Santana looks at Rachel who was looking at their feet. "We're friends, or at least we were. so please, leave her alone." he added, his voice betraying him. Quinn's breath hitched and Santana was quick to cover for his friend.

"I'm trying." She says, causing all eyes to stare at her in disbelief  
"Santan-" Rachel started  
"But your Schnozz and your animal sweaters are provoking me." Just then, four guys wearing lettermen jackets rounded the corner and stopped right behind the two cheerleaders, the tallest one stopping right behind Quinn and wrapping an arm arouns Quinn's shoulder. "Hey babe." he says gently, "hey." the blonde replies, holding on to the jock's arm.  
"Finn." said the brunette  
"Santana"  
"Azimio. Sam. David." She greeted the other three  
"Santana." they all said together, "do we have a problem here?" said the tall blonde  
"Back down Sam." David warned before turning to Puck and Rachel, "Puck."  
"Karofsky."  
"How's life off of the football team treating you?"  
"Just peachy. and you?"  
"Never better. Is Berry giving it to you good, Puckzilla?" he asked with a sneer as Santana laughed loud  
"No." Puck answered but before anyone could react he quickly added "but that's way better than a girlfriend who sleeps around." looking directly at Santana.

M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M

"SUSPENSION?! You've got to be kidding me?!"  
"We do not condone violence in this school, Ms. Lopez!"  
"He called me a SLUT!"  
"No I didn't!"  
"Yes you did!" David defended  
"Shut up Karofsky!"  
"Make me, Puckerman!" he challenged, standing right in front of the mohawked teen  
"What are they even doing here?" Puck asked the principal, "You were all involved in whatever was happening in that corridor." Mr. Figgins answered  
"I'm here to make sure my girlfriend doesn't get her hands dirty again from touching you."  
"News flash, Goliath. She already did, over and over and ov-"  
"BOYS!" the Principal says firmly, standing between the two boys; pushing them apart.  
"Look, Mr. Figgins, I didn't mean to hit him."  
"What?" Puck reacted loudly, "you slapped me." he added causing David, Sam, Azimio and Finn to laugh.  
"Yeah she did" Azimio snickered, "she slapped you good." David added  
Sam turned to a smiling Finn, "He got rude boxed." causing the four boys to laugh under their breaths  
"Silence." the principal said loud and slow effectively shutting up the jocks.

"Mr. Figgins, I really didn't mean to hit him. When I'm around assholes, Santana gets taken over by my other evil personality. I call her Snix. Her wrath of words is called Snix Juice. I'm kind of like the Incredible Hulk. You can't blame me for anything Snix does."  
"I'm sorry, Santana. But the board is already breathing down my neck after the whole slushie incident between Sebastian and Blaine"  
"What does that have to do with me?" The brunette asked  
"If I let you go with a warning after physically hurting Mr. Puckerman-"  
"I wasn't THAT hurt." Puck injected  
"-That would make me look like I'm condoning violence and bullying."  
"Is that why you let those hockey guys who constantly bully Kurt walk around this school? Is that why Sebastian was never reprimanded for almost blinding another student? Why is this all falling on me? and where the hell is Berry? She was there when I slapped Skunk Hair, why does she get off so easily?"  
"I'm sorry Santana, but until Mr. Puckerman drops the complaint against you, you are under 3-day suspension. Effective Immediately."

Puck turned to Mr. Will Schuester, Coach of the Glee Club for several seconds, "Principal Figgins, If I may?" The coach asks  
"Yes, Schue?"  
"Noah informed me that he will drop that complaint..."  
"He will?" Santana, David, Finn, Sam and Quinn said altogether; Quinn speaking for the first time  
"IF..."  
"Aw hell." Santana reacts, throwing her hands up and letting it fall to her sides  
"IF... Her and Quinn rejoins the Glee club."  
Everyone was dead silent, "What does this have to do with me?" Quinn asks, looking at Mr. Schue  
"We need to get 3 more members before we can compete for sectionals, Since you and Santana left with Finn we haven't found anyone else." Puck explained  
"We lost 2 of our best female vocals and our Glee captain." Mr. Schue explained  
"That's your fault, Mr. Schue." Quinn argued, standing up from her chair, "who wouldn't leave a club that's being led by someone determined to keep you in the background? Who protects his biggest star from issues like this?" Quinn said, motioning all over the room, "All of us are here, why isn't she?"  
"You're right, Quinn and I'm so sorry but things are changing now, I promise."  
"Really? Where's Rachel? It looks exactly the same if you ask me." Quinn crossed her arms and looked away from the curly-haired teacher.

Santana knew the real reason Quinn didn't want to come back to the Glee club, it wasn't because of the spotlight or the solos. No. It was because of Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman; Quinn is in love with the ex-jock and seeing him with her mortal enemy was just too much. As much as the brunette cheerleader didn't want to be suspended and as much as she wanted to go back to the Glee club; even if it is to sing back up, she just could not put her best friend through that kind of pain again. She turned to the Principal slowly and let out a huff, "Principal Figgins." She started, Quinn staring at her gauging what her reaction will be, "Mr. Schue, thank you for the offer..." she started and the teacher nodded his head and smiled a tight smile, "but if I'm gonna be suspended for violence, I don't think I should be saved by blackmail, what do you think Principal Figgins?" she asked, turning to look at the principal

"Mr. Lopez, I assure you that what Mr. Schuester is offering is not blackmail, he is merely saying that-"  
"I disagree."  
"Santana..." the glee teacher started but the brunette put her hands out to interupt him.  
"You told me you'd have me SUSPENDED if Quinn and I didn't come back to your sinking ship and sing our kumbaya's with Lady Hobbit and Skunk Boy over here."  
"that's not-"  
"THAT SOUNDS a lot like blackmail to me, what do you think Quinn?" Quinn knew better, Santana wasn't looking for an answer, she was looking to prove a point, So she decided to nod.  
"So Sebastian and Rick can walk around the school terrorizing Lady Lips but I get suspended for slapping Van Halen here calling me a slut?"  
"But-"  
"Because all I wanted was to defend myself but I guess no one can see that since there's an insane double standard at this school."  
The fiery cheerleader finished, turning around and walking out the office.  
"That was hot." David mumbles under his breath before walking out with the other jocks, leaving Quinn, Mr. Schue, Puck and Principal Figgins in the room, the blonde cheerleader turned to leave but was stopped by Puck grabbing her arm, "Quinn, you kow that's not what we meant, we just want you guys back in Glee. We miss you."  
Quinn looked like a deer caught in headlights for a second but quickly tugged her arm away from the boy, "Why should I believe you, Noah? You've lied to us before, why wouldn't you lie to us now? You need us to win sectionals. That's it. This isn't about family or any of that bullshit." She said, anger bubbling in her veins.

"You know that's not true." Puck defended  
"Do I?" the blonde said, her voice cracking, "Thank you for your time." She says to the two teachers before turning around and speed-walking out the door, leaving the 3 boys in the office, "Santana! wait!" they heard,  
Figgins let out a loud sigh, "Glad that's over, the two of you can leave now I have to attend some Parents Meeting, apparently they found out we've been serving prison food. Gotta keep those parents happy!" the principal says grimly, watching the two boys leave the office.  
"We tried." Will said lowly, patting Noah's shoulder and walking him to a waiting Rachel.  
"How was it?" Rachel asked, her voice smaller than ever  
The two boys simply shook their heads with Mr. Schue walking straight into his office, leaving the two in the choir room

"You shouldn't have called her that, Noah."  
"I know, I just got angry."  
"What do we do now? They won't come back and we won't be able to compete since we don't have enough voices."  
"It's gonna work out, it has to."  
"How?"  
"I don't know, okay?" Puck started pacing the room, "But I do know one thing."  
"What is it?"  
"I gotta get back in the football team, to protect you."  
"How exactly are you going to do that, Noah? They all hate you."  
"I have a plan."


	2. What can you see?

**/ Heya! Just a friendly reminder to R&R! Reviews and feedback are super appreciated! I'm gonna go sit by the corner here and watch you guys read, don't mind me./**

**/ M /**

**/ P.S. I don't own Glee or any of the characters! If I did, everyone would be gay. toodles! /**

* * *

**"**_**I have a plan."**_

* * *

"**BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE! GET OFF OF THAT DAMN PHONE AND HELP ME WITH DINNER!**" Margaret Pierce's voice echoed throughout the small 3-bedroom apartment causing the blonde to jump 10-feet in the air, "I'M COMING, MOM! GIVE ME 10 SECONDS!" She called out and waited for a response, "**ONE!**" She heard her mom count "I didn't mean literally!" She called back to her mom, after a second she heard a loud "**TWO!**" Brittany jumped to her feet and mumbled "Oh shit." before quickly typing in a message and sending the tweet,

'Shay Mitchell you life ruiner, give me back my ovaries #PLL'

"**THREE!**"

"COMING!" the blonde shouted, walking slowly at the door while typing on her

Blackberry

'Ed Sheeran, lemme have your babies.'

"**SIX**!"

"MOM! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" she shouted, pocketing her phone and running down the stairs,taking it two at a time.

"**NINE!**" Margaret shouted just in time for Brittany to reach the doorway to the kitchen. She watched her mom taking out the chicken from the oven facing away from her, Brittany internally debated whether or not the older blonde deserves a good scare. Finally deciding that she didn't want to sacrifice their dinner; the blonde simply cleared her throat to get the woman's attention. "I said ten seconds. that was NOT ten seconds." she whined, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed in front of her. Mrs. Pierce simply shrugged, placing the roasted chicken on the center island.

"You're on that damn phone all day, who are you texting?" her mom asked curiously, side-eyeing Brittany "I'm not, I'm on twitter." she answered causing her mom to look at her incredulously, "You've been on your phone updating your status all day?"

"No... It's not like Facebook. I have friends on there." the blonde said proudly, walking into the kitchen and leaning on the counter. "Brittany." her mom whined as she watched her daughter pick at the loose meat around the pan and popping it into her mouth.

"What?" the young blonde asks, sucking on her fingers before chewing on the meat, "you need real friends." The older woman said as she was starting up the mixture for the gravy.

"No I don't, real people are scary." her daughter says, walking to the counter and running her finger through the chicken juice.

"Brittany..." Margaret sighed, putting her hands on her hips

"It's true." she answers as she moves away from the table to the cooler.

"You were always a social butterfly when you were younger. You were into sports and dancing, you had a lot of friends and I could never keep you at home for more than a day before one of your friends would show up at our door. But when Noah left six months ago you just..." her mom trailed off, before turning around and mixing the gravy with unnecessary attention. "Nevermind." she added but Brittany already knew what her mother was trying to say; that Puck had broken her heart, that Puck left her.

To be honest, she was devastated that the young boy left for Ohio, not because they were together but because he was like a brother; Noah was the only person who knew her secret, the only one who knew that she was secretly a lesbian; Noah was her Lesbro, as he called himself. The two of them had known each other since they were little kids all starting when a young Brittany approaching an angry crying boy in a park who held a broken action-figure in his hands; after that day the two of them were inseparable. Most of the adults around them felt like the two were soulmates but to Noah and Brittany, they were simply best friends.

During their sophomore year, Brittany came out to Noah, they had been hanging at their tree house, that they built together when they were 10, and Noah was telling the blonde about the girls he "gets" with before asking Brittany if she had any experience when it came to sex; Brittany was taken off-guard but decided to tell him the truth, by saying that she had kissed someone before and when the boy asked who the lucky guy was; Brittany simply corrected him by saying_ "you mean the lucky girl"_.

Ever since then it's been a silent understanding that Brittany was gay. But Noah knew that knowing the small town that they lived in, homosexuality was not only frowned upon, it was damn near taboo so Noah decided that if worse comes to worse; he would pretend to be Brittany's boyfriend so that he could protect her from the small-minded bigots in their town; Just like that Noah came from being her bestfriend to being her brother.

They joined football together, they got into fights together (Well, Noah would get into fights and Brittany would be there to back him up), they joined dance club together (Brittany joined simply because she loved to dance and Noah for the girls wearing tight jazz pants) and the two of them even learned to drive together.

They were completely happy in their own world before everything came to shit and Noah's dad walked out on him and his mom. Noah and Jenny were able to survive day-to-day with him cleaning pools and her working double shifts at the small bar she worked at, the two still hung out whenever he didn't have pools to clean and sometimes even while he was cleaning, Brittany would come around to help him. Everything sucked 56432894 times more but they still had each other and together they embraced the suck, Brittany would bring lunch for Noah and he would also split her in whenever she helps with the pool cleaning. Everything was starting to go back to normal until the Puckermans received that letter.

Brittany remembered the day they got the news as if it was only yesterday; One day during another boring lesson on American History when Noah was called into the councilors office, Brittany of course ignoring their teacher had gone with him and stayed outside the office as the big burly man talked to her best friend. Noah came out and simply told her that his mom called and said that he got a football scholarship. Two days later, Brittany was watching her bestfriend drive away to Ohio. With everything that the two of them had gone through only to have ended like that, it was only natural that Brittany felt a deep sadness when Noah left.

Although she couldn't exactly tell her mom about the part where Noah and Herself were both into girls, which is why they would never **EVER** get together, Brittany had always made it clear that whatever she had with Puck was pure unadulterated friendship.

"I know what you're thinking and you're wrong." the blonde says to her mom, moving close and handing her a bottle of water which Margaret graciously took "thanks, remind me to get the refrigerator fixed." she added and the younger blonde simply nodded and walked over to the counter to finish up the chicken

"Mom, Puck and I were just friends. I've told you that a million times" she says, transferring the chicken from the pan to a large plate. Margaret simply hummed in response and continued cooking "it's not my fault my mother secretly wants to be a matchmaker." Brittany teased as she let the sauce run over the chicken.

"Ha! very funny. My daughter the comedian." Margaret says dryly, "Now go be funny while you set the table, yeah?" she adds.

"Why aren't Ben and Brett helping? This is modern day sexism!" Brittany says with fake horror but moves to set the table nonetheless, "It's just a matter of time before I ship you off to wed some rich Middle-Asian businessman." she heard her mom say from the kitchen, "Will he smell bad?" she asks out loud and waited for a reply, "Of course!" came the answer a second later. "Just the way I like it!"

* * *

Once everything was done cooking and served Margaret turned to her daughter and pointed to the living room across the hall, "Go call your brothers and tell Ben that if he doesn't step away from that X-box i'm going to throw it out to the street; he's been on that non-stop since he got it!" the older blonde ordered followed by the younger Pierce nodding her head and dashing to the living room.

When Brittany walked into the room she saw Ben playing Call of Duty so she moved right behind him and smacked him playfully on the head "Time to eat, Squirt" she says before reaching out and pressing random buttons on the controller, earning a horrified gasp from her brother

"**NO! STOP! BRITT!**" the young boy shouted, pushing his sister's hand away.

"Time to..." she says slowly before darting her hand towards the controller again, "... eat eat eat eat eat!" Brittany laughed as his brother wriggled trying to keep his player alive; he was actually doing a pretty good job before a grenade exploded right in front of the screen and killing his character.

"BRITTANY!" her little brother whined as he stood up and smacked her lightly on the arm.

"Awww poor Benny, be careful of the grenades and maybe one day you'll be as awesome as me." the tall blonde teased, mussing up her brothers hair.

"So you beat me one time, pure luck!" Ben says, jumping down from the couch and heading for the kitchen.

"Sixteen. I beat you sixteen times." Brittany teased again, smiling smugly at the boy.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." the young blonde says as the two of them walk into the kitchen. Brittany motioned for Ben to sit on his usual seat beside Brittany.

"I'll go get Brett." her mom says, heading for the stairs along the hallway.

It took a minute for the blonde to remember something before her eyes widened, running to get ahead of her mom, "**No!** I-i got it. Go ahead and start without us." Brittany smiled brightly at her, Margaret simply nodded and walked back down the stairs.

Once her mom was out of sight she ran up the stairs, cursing silently to herself, before heading straight for the farthest room along the corridor. She knocked twice, hearing shuffling from the other side of the door; a second later and the door was swinging open; revealing Brett Pierce with white powder off of the tip of his nose.

"Damn it, Brett." the blonde says, pushing his brother into the room, "We'll be down in a minute!" she calls out to her mom before closing the door.

"What is your problem?" the darker blonde asked, scrunching his face in annoyance before heading to the far end of his room back to his desk which Brittany then saw had two small lines of cocaine waiting to be snorted. Brittany walked swiftly to the desk and wiped the powder off of the desk. "What the fuck, Brittany?!" Brett shouted, staring at his sister wipe $50 worth of drugs off of his desk.

"Shut up!" Brittany shushed

"What is wrong with you?! do you know how much that costs?!" Brett said loudly, standing up and kicking the chair away from the desk

"Wrong with me? what the hell is wrong with you?! I told you not to do that when mom's home!" she whispered loudly, swiping the powder off of her brother's shocked face and heading for the bathroom, "I didn't even know she was here!" the older blonde explained, eyes widening and his heart pounding rapidly at the thought of getting caught.

"Here." Brittany says, filling a plastic bottle with water "Drink this." Brett took the bottle from his sister and drank it all in one go, "do you feel any different?"  
"No."  
"Drink some more! I read somewhere that drinking lots of water can remove the drugs from you system faster." Brittany says, filling the bottle again.  
"Okay. Okay. Okay." taking the bottle swiftly from the girl and drinking it all in one go,  
"Did you snort it or spread it on your gums?" she asks, taking her brother's face in her hands and looking into his dilated pupils "Both." he answered, blinking rapidly  
"Brush your teeth and drink water, i'll tell mom you don't feel well."  
"Yeah, okay." He said as he jogged to the bathroom.

Brittany walked down the stairs chanting 'I did not do anything wrong' 46879 times in her head before she reached the kitchen, she took a plate and filled it with food, "Brett's not feeling very well so i'm just gonna bring him dinner up to his room." she announced. She felt her mom hold her hand, "Is he okay? should I take a look?" the older woman asked her; moving to stand up. "No, it's fine, it's just some stomach pain. I got it." she answers tightly, pulling back her hand before turning and walking to the stairs.

"Wait!" her mom calls her and she stops in her tracks  
"Yeah?" she says without turning around, closing her eyes hoping her mom doesn't suspect anything

"This came in for you today..." she said, sounding disconnected. "It's a letter from some school in Ohio."

"Ohio?" Brittany repeated, turning around and watching her mom read the logo in front of the envelope.

"Yeah, umm... It's from... " She trailed off, squinting her eyes to read the letters,

"William McKinley High School."

"William McKinley? where have I heard that before?" Brittany wondered out loud, setting the plate down on the foyer table and, completely forgetting about Brett, walked back over to her mom; holding out her hand for the envelope.

"It's the school where Noah studies now." her mom answered her, watching her as she eagerly tore open the small white envelope. Brittany took out an official-looking document and started reading.

After several seconds the silence was broken by Ben who let go of his spoon making it clink loudly against the plate, "What does it say?" Ben asked, curious as to what her sister and mom was fussing about, Brittany looked at her brother with a weird expression for a second before smiling at him, "It's nothing Ben." she answered tightly, folding the piece of paper and tucking it in her back pocket before grabbing the plate from the table and walking up the stairs, "I'll get this to Brett. Thanks for the dinner mom." she called over her shoulder.

"Brittany!" her mom called after her but was answered with the sound of the door closing silently.

"what was that about?" Ben asked her mom curiously, Margaret looked at her son with a sad expression before reaching out and fixing his short brown hair.

"I think I know."

"You do?"

"I've seen that logo before."

* * *

Brittany had drifted to the windowsill in her room after she brought the food to her brother, who was still drowning himself with water to get rid of the high.

Surprisingly she wasn't on her phone or her laptop, she was sat there staring out into the dark North Carolina night; trying not to think about what she had just read.

"Hey Britt?" came a soft voice from behind her, she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Yeah mom?" she said without looking away from the window, she watched her mom appear on the reflection from the dark window. Watching Margaret set a tray on her bed.

"**Mom's rule number 6:** The only times children are allowed to eat in their rooms are when they are sick or sad." Brittany recites and gives her mom a small smile through the reflection.

"I thought we should add to that rule." the older blonde says cheerily as she sat down on the bed. Brittany twisted and peeked at her mom, "like rule 6.2?" she asks curiously.

"Exactly." her mother answers, patting the space beside her on the bed, "What are we adding?" Brittany asks before standing up and walking slowly to the bed.

"Well..." Margaret started, reaching out to hold the dancers hand before pulling in gently for a hug. "I think we should add, 'Mom can bring food to her daughter's bedroom if said parent needs to talk to said child about a topic best discussed in private', what do you think?" to which the young blonde simply nodded before burying her face in her mom's hair.

After a second Brittany felt her mom touch her arm, "Brittany..."  
"Yeah mom?"  
"What did the letter say?" her mom asked gently, rubbing her hand up and down Brittany's arm.  
"It's nothing, it's not important." she shrugged, brushing off the question.

After a second she felt her mom stroking her hair gently, "I was with Jenny when he got the letter from the same school. It's funny because they used the exact same envelope and with the exact same logo of their football team." She said carefully, continuing to stroke Brittany's long blonde hair.

Brittany had no words, she didn't want to talk about it because she wouldn't entertain it anyway. She couldn't leave. She wouldn't.

"It doesn't matter."  
"Yes it does, Brittany."  
"No."  
"Britt."  
"No, Mom!" she answered, he voice rising a little. "I'm not going. That's that." she added as she stood up and walked back to the window, turning and crossing her arms across her chest as the two fell in silence.

No matter how much Brittany wanted to take the scholarship and play she knew that going to Ohio wasn't practical. They couldn't afford it and they have more important things to spend it on that school and football. Brittany knew that and she had accepted it. Her jobs only gets her so much to buy food and some little luxuries for Ben, God knows how long she saved up for that X-Box and she even had to borrow money from her only real life friend Gina, and some essential things around the house. So it was confusing her on why her mom was insisting that she do something as useless as high school.

"You're going." her mom says firmly, "this is your future Brittany and I'm not letting you waste this chance. I have some money saved up and- "  
"I've done high school." Brittany interrupted, "I don't need to do it again."  
"You didn't graduate."  
"I don't have to, I have a job, I don't need school."  
"You clean pools, you really think that's going to cut it?"  
"I get enough."

"And when I die?" her mom asks as she look at Brittany like she said more that she was supposed to; Brittany picked up on it immediately

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks quietly  
"N-Nothing." her mom says nervously, standing up and straightening her pajamas.  
"Mom..." the younger blonde's voice cracks and tears start welling in her eyes, she watched her mom closes her eyes and lets out an uneven breath; running her fingers through her hair.  
"You meant that in the long run right? when you grow too old? that's what you meant, right?" she begs, trying her hardest not to cry.  
"I'm sick, Brittany."  
"Wh- what-" Brittany felt like she had been kicked in the gut, by a large man, made of stone, covered in hot lava.  
"I'm sick." Margaret repeated, her voice small and fragile. "This isn't the way I imagined telling you. I'm so sorry."  
"How sick?" Brittany asks, checking the older blonde from head to foot  
"Brittany... Don't..."  
"Tell me..." Brittany says tightly, biting her lip trying not to cry.  
"I have Coronary Artery Disease."  
"English..."  
"It's something to do with the heart, Britt. The doctor said it was a miracle that they detected it because usually this kind of problem just takes people by surprise."  
"A miracle?" Brittany guffawed  
"Yes a miracle, I could have simply had a heart attack and died before we would have known."

Brittany was speechless, looking at her mom like she had two heads. How could she think having some heart problem is some sort of miracle?  
"Baby..." her mom says gently, walking up to the blonde

"I need for you to be strong, okay? For me."  
Brittany was already breaking down as her mom wrapped arms around her securely and all the young blonde could do was bury her face in her mom's hair.

After what felt like a lifetime, Margaret cleared her throat and started again, "Listen..." her mom started, her voice cracking. "Do you wanna know a secret?" she asks and Brittany simply nodded.

"I can see the future." Margaret whispered,

"You can?" Brittany sniffled as she leaned away to look at her mom.

"Yup" Margaret says with a smile.

"What can you see?"

"Well..." Her mother took her face in her hands and looked directly at her before continuing "First, you're going to eat the dinner that I brought up here because you love my cooking, then you are going to write a letter saying that you accept the scholarship and send it back to Ohio, your little brother and I will help you pack all your stuff and Brett will drive you to Ohio since we can't afford a plane ticket, he's going to stay with you and make sure you're settled and then he's come back here alone and-"

"Mom... I can't do this..." Brittany whispers and buries her face in her hands

"- and then..." the woman continued, holding Brittany's face up to look at her, " And then, you're going to play football again and you're gonna study your butt off and have fun, after a few years you're going to graduate and I will walk up with you on stage and I am going to look out into the crowd and tell them exactly amazing you are and how proud I am of you and then you're going to be Beyonce's back up dancer, a photographer, a director or become some successful talent manager."

"How do you know about the art st-"

"I've seen the pictures and short videos you make of Lord Tubbington, you're amazing."

"Mom..."

"You can't argue with me on this, I've seen the future." Margaret smiles at her

"Okay..." the blonde smiles back

"Oh and?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm warning you right now, I see myself doing my little victory dance a lot during these visions. So expect lots of victory dances."

"with the feathers?"

"With the feathers." her mom jokes and Brittany coughs out a laugh, both women wiping tears from their eyes.

After a second Brittany steps back and shakes her head "I can't let you take care of Brett and Ben... I can't leave you alone..."

"I won't be alone, I'm going to help Brett beat his demons and he can take over the pool cleaning business." her mother says confidently, "ain't that right, Brett?"

Brittany's eyes dart towards the door where her two brother's were standing awkwardly, Brett holding Ben in front of him by the shoulders. "That's right, Ma." Brett answers before smiling at Brittany "you're going to be the best damn quarterback Ohio will ever see."

Nodding, Brittany scrunched her eyebrows, "I'll try. How long have you too been out there?" Brittany asks the two boys, "the whole time." Ben answered sadly. Margaret moved to the bed and patted the space around her as her three kids move to sit around her,

"This wasn't the way I planned to tell you but it's already out there, I'm not getting any worse but i'm not getting any better either so you boys will have to help me, okay?" Margaret said, nudging Brett with her shoulder as the two boys nodded solemnly, "and we're gonna watch Brittany's games on TV aren't we?" she added earning a chuckle and a 'Hell yeah' from Ben.

Margaret kissed each of her their heads and held them close.

"You'll be okay though, right mom?" Ben asked her innocently and all she could do was plaster on a fake smile and nod.

"We'll be okay. We have to be."

* * *

**/ R&R ** **/**

**/ This story is loosely based on a movie I watched titled "Serendipity" starring Kate Beckinsale and John Cusak. I just took the idea and ran away with it. :) /**

**/ Next chapter we'll be going back to Santana's part of the world. :) how will she cope with her suspension? how will Quinn help her? when will she meet Brittany? why am I asking you all these questions? kbai! /**


	3. The Lucky Charms

**/Thank you to all the readers and especially the ones who reviewed! sorry it took so long to update I got stuck with work stuff. Anyway, here it is, Brittany and Santana's first meeting!/**

**/M/**

**/thank you reviewers: SansLittleBitch, helensuperstar, LifeIsWanky, snixxjuice214, and LesbiansandLeprechauns/**

* * *

**"We'll be okay. We have to be."**

"Santana! Wait!" Quinn shouts after the escaping brunette; stopping her in her tracks.

"What?" Santana asks, turning to look at the approaching blonde cheerleader and swiping at her cheek. Quinn simply ran up to her, jumping a little and wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, Quinn burying her face in raven hair, "_Thank you._" She whispered into the Latina's ear.

Santana recovered from her sudden gesture and slowly wrapped her arms around the blondes waist, "Q, you're my best friend, I hate seeing you get hurt." she says as the two cheerleaders continued to hug each other for a few more seconds.

"I'm not going to sit by and let them suspend you, I swear." the blonde says as she steps back and looks at her friend  
"Thanks Quinn but it's okay, you really don't need to."  
"But it's not-"  
"It's okay." the Latina interrupts and turns around to walk to the parking lot  
"It's not." Quinn answers, walking beside Santana  
"I got to slap Puckerman, humiliate Figgin's and Schue, plus it'll help my reputation if I get suspended." Santana says, shrugging her shoulders  
"You mean your Lima Heights Adjacent reputation?"  
"Bad bitches be bad." Santana said, dusting off imaginary dirt from her shoulders  
"I don't even know why they **believe** you. Lima Heights is one of the richest areas here in Lima."  
"Aside from us, everyone here are idiots."  
"Touche." the blonde said

"I'll be able to get that taken off my record anyway. Ms. Sternerg our records keeper? she's my neighbor and she's terrified of me."  
"Why?" Quinn asks, covering her mouth with a single finger to stop herself from laughing  
"She thinks I ate her dog." Santana admits, earning a loud laugh from the blonde, "If you ask me, that dog was terrified, it hid under my porch for a good 18 hours before I could coax it out with marshmallows."

"**Marshmallows**?" Quinn parrots the brunette,  
"Crazy right? I tried everything from dog food to a whole roasted chicken leg and it just wouldn't budge."  
"Okay..." her friend says slowly, "But how did you come up with marshamallows?" raising her eyebrow at Santana  
"I was eating some on the porch and he started whining like he was hungry, I had to make a trail of marshmallows from the porch up to a bowl in my living room..." the Latin began to rant. "Oh wow." the blonde said trying to stop a giggle as she imagined the fierce cheerleader go through all that trouble just to catch a puppy.

"...now the damn thing won't leave my room and every time the little **mutt** hears Ms. Sternberg's car starting? He goes batshit crazy, jumps on my bed to hide under the covers."  
"That poor dog."  
"Poor dog? Poor me! That little devil attacked my face this morning when Sternberg left for school." Santana whines, rubbing the space between her eyebrows where the puppy had hit her.

By this point Quinn had her hand covering her mouth to hide the huge smile, "Aw San! that's so cute! Whoever thought Santana, spawn of Satan, would hide a frightened little dog in her room?" Quinn baby-talked, making Santana's eyes roll on instinct.  
"Shut it, Fabray. That dog is a total cutie. I bet he'd have you around his tiny little paws."  
"Totally not gonna happen." the blonde says smugly  
"Oh really?" The Latina asks, pulling her phone out of her pocket and going through her photos.  
"That's right." The blonde answers as she pulls the raven-haired cheerleader along the corridor. Santana whipped around and got in the blonde's way; showing the blonde her phone.

"So you wouldn't find this dog, even remotely, cute?" She says confidently making the blonde roll her eyes as she grabs the phone to look. After a moment Quinn suddenly reached out to grab Santana's arm hard, "Oh my god San! So adorable! What kind of dog is this?!". The brunette rolled her eyes so hard she had to rub them before answering " "A Schnauzer, as far as I know ."  
"but it's so tiny and white!"  
"I guess there's a toy breed of schnauzers. I haven't even named it yet." Santana shrugs.

"Anyway, I gotta get home and you have to get to cheer practice." earning a groan from Quinn, "Coach Sylvester is gonna make me do the Sylvester-Shuffle, I just know it." The captain whines, hiding her face in her hands as the co-captain rubs circles on her back. Santana hated that Quinn had to suffer alone but she also knew that the only way to make Quinn feel better about punishment is if someone else had it worse "100 suicides isn't that bad and if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure she's gonna make me run that ten times over." the Latina said somberly watching Quinn's frown slowly turn into a small smile "So suck it up Preggers, I got it worse." Santana says bitterly before turning Quinn in the direction of the field and slightly nudging her "Now get to practice, Stretch Marks."

* * *

"Is it bad that i'm happy you got suspended? What do you think Alex?" Naomi says, sitting poolside and swaying her feet in the water. She giggles playfully as she's taking a sip from her iced tea. Looking at Alex, who was floating around the water before accurate throwing an ice cube and hitter the girl on the boob.

"What the hell, Nay?" the short haired girl asks, standing up and shaking the water from her hair.  
"Is it bad that we're happy Santana got suspended?" Naomi asks again as Alex makes her way to the poolside towards the two girls  
"**No.** If it takes getting suspended for our little lesbian here to visit us then by all means, slap everybody! Slap your teacher, Slap the lunch lady, the bus driver..." the girl says says raising his glass of orange juice

"**Happy Slapsgiving**!" Naomi laughs as she clinks their glasses together.

"Shut up, Alex." the Latina tells her friend, throwing a straw at her.

"It's the truth! you never hang out with us anymore." Alex says before swimming to the other end of the pool.

Naomi and Alex were Santana's "secret" bestfriends, they met when Santana went to the Cleveland Pride Parade a couple of months back and ever since then they would see each other once every couple of weeks to catch up and, in Santana's case, be gay for a day. Alex was a bisexual and Naomi was straight, although that goes into question most of the time. The two of the knew that Santana was a lesbian and often would try to pair her up with other women; given the Latina's looks they were always interested in her but Santana pushed each and every girl away.

She would start fights with them for no reason, invite them to a party where she'd end up making out with some random guy and in one instance she even lured a girl into the bedroom only so she could see the Latina topless and straddling Puck. Santana always felt horrible after each girl leaves, she didn't want to hurt them but she needed to protect herself, she needed to stay on top.

* * *

They had been hanging around the pool in Naomi's house for the better part of they day, Alex was swimming around while Naomi and Santana were sitting poolside.  
"Alex your mean." the cheerleader whines.  
"She's just messing with you, San." the shorter Latina says, adjusting her shades  
"Yeah yeah yeah..."  
"You know we just missed you San." Naomi says sweetly, getting out of the water and heading to the sun loungers along sides of the pool.  
"Aw look at you." Santana says coyly, following after Naomi and watching as she sits near the middle of the lounger  
"What?" her friend asks and Santana gives her a flirtatious smile  
"If it's any consolation..." the taller brunette starts as she moves to sit behind Naomi before pulling her playfully so Naomi's ass was pressing against her core and Santana's breast were pressing against her back; Santana could swear she heard Naomi let out a small moan. The Latina leans in near Naomi's ear, "I missed you too..." she whispers hotly  
"Santana, what are you doing?" Naomi asks breathlessly, leaning away from the Latina "Relax Nay..."  
"San-" Naomi is cut off as Santana ghosts her lips on the back of Naomi's ear and presses her core more firmly against her friends ass.

After a second, she feels Santana smile and pull away, "oh my God, Naomi, why do you always fall for that?" she says, laughing and clutching her stomach, "Yeah Naomi, are you sure you're straight? I'm pretty sure your were about to have an orgasm." Alex added from the pool.

The shorter girl turns around swiftly and lands a quick jab on Santana's arm before covering her face with her hands

"OW! Psycho!" the latina shouted, rubbing her arm and pushing Naomi  
"You deserved it!" Naomi shouts back, standing up and walking to the house. Alex quickly blocking her path, "You're not getting away this time!" she smiles  
"Well she can g f-" Naomi is cut off when Santana crashes into her from behind, wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and jumps into the pool; bringing a screaming and kicking Naomi down with her.

"You are such a bitch, Santana!" Naomi says loudly when they both break surface  
"You love it!" she teases, smiling coyly at her friend,  
"Yeah but don't push your l-"

"**CANNONBALL!**" the two of them barely had time to react before Alex came crashing down beside them, hitting their legs and bringing them under.  
"**ALEX!**" the two brunettes shout as they all come up for air.  
"We should go out and celebrate your suspension!" Alex says excitedly, completely ignoring the two who both look just about ready to kill. "can the two of you lighten up? We're supposed to be having fun! Santana's only here for 3 days!"  
The Latina simply shrugs and makes her way out the pool, leaving Naomi and Alex to discuss, "I know a bouncer who works at _**Clover**_, he might be able to get us in." Naomi suggests earning an excited gasp from Alex, "Why haven't you told me this? this is important piece of information!" to which Naomi just shrugged.

"What's Clover?" Santana asks curiously, grabbing the towel off of the lounge and drying her hair  
"It's the number one lesbian bar in West Virginia." Naomi answers like Santana should have known that information  
"Well I'm not going. I'm staying in for the night." the brunette says simpy earning a loud "WHAT?" from her two friends

"I'm. Not. Go-ing." She repeats slowly  
"Why not?"  
"But you need to get laid" they say simultaneously; making the Latina roll her eyes.  
"No I don't and I think you can survive without me for one night, I'm staying in."  
"but-" Naomi starts, "Fine." Alex cuts her off as they both watch Santana walk into the house

"What are you doing?" Naomi whispers harshly to Alex  
"Trust me."

#

"Holy shit this place is amazing!" Santana says over the music  
"I told you!" Naomi answers, handing her and Alex their first shot.  
"Cheers!" the latina says to the two and they all clink their shot glasses before knocking it back  
"We look hot!" Alex says cheerfully

Alex was wearing a grey polo with folded sleeves and skinny jeans and converse all stars and Naomi went with a brown animal print high neck skater dress with a belt around the waist that fit perfectly with her frame and white pumps. The two had barely gotten out of the front door before Santana darted past them wearing an impossibly tight red dress, faux-fur bolero and black boots.

As the three start drinking, the lights dimmed and the music was replaced by the DJs voice  
"Ladies and Lesbians, the time we have all been waiting for..."  
"What's going on?" Santana asked Alex who simply shushed her

"**The Lucky Charms!**" The DJ announced. Suddenly everyone was quiet and the lights all converged to the stage in front of the dance floor.  
Santana, Naomi and Alex all move to the front of the crowd gathering around the stage excitedly.

All of a sudden, five holes open in the middle of the stage making the crowd cheer louder; it really seemed like some famous celebrity was coming and the three friends let themselves get excited, Naomi turned to the other two and smiled brightly, "What's going on?" Santana asked again, "The Lucky Charms! they're an all female dance group!" she explained, "I've heard about them often but I've never _seen_ them here before because they never announce when they'll be performing." Alex told them, eagerly waiting for the show to begin. "Neither have I!" the shorter brunette answers, raising her hand for a high-five that Alex eagerly gave.

"I guess it's our lucky night!" Santana says as a familiar beat started.

**I know I may be young...**

They heard the song start as the girls started appearing from under the stage; First was a brunette from the far right of the stage, "That's _**Star**_." Naomi pointed to the woman wearing a sexy school girl outfit,

**but I've got feelings too.**

Second was from the far left, another brunette wearing an impossibly tight blue stewardess outfit, "that's _**Diamond**_." Naomi says quietly and Santana and Alex simply nod as they continued watching the scantily-clad girls appear on the stage

**And I need to do what I feel like doing.**

The third woman came up on the right side and since the three of them were near the middle they got to take a good look at her, she was another brunette wearing a tight red body suit. She looked gorgeous with dark smokey eyes that accentuated her blue eyes, "that's _**Heart**_."

**So let me go and just listen.**

The fourth came up on the left side. She was raven colored hair and by the way the Naomi was reacting, Santana could tell that she had a little crush on this beautiful dancer who looked a little like Natalie Portman; she was wearing a Ring Master costume that had been altered so people could see her abs and her long legs,

"She's my favorite okay? Look away, she's mine." Naomi tells them before trying to cover their eyes,  
"Hot." Alex teases and leans away so she could gawk  
"Aleeeeeeex." Naomi whined reaching over Santana to cover Alex's eyes  
"What's her name?" Santana asks, stretching up to take a good look at her  
"I don't know her real name but they call her _**Crescent**_." she huffs in response, giving up and settling for staring at the bronze skinned woman  
"Hot." Alex says again and Naomi simply nods as they watch the last girl appear

The last girl was blonde which made her really stand out, she was wearing skin-tight blue short that had large feather dangling off the side, Green top that left little to the imagination which had fabric hanging down the middle; It made Santana lick her lips as she scans over the girl's clenching abs. That's when they noticed that this girl was singing lead. The Latina looked to Naomi, "I don't know who that is." Naomi says earning a disappointed sigh from Santana.

**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.**  
**Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.**  
**Always saying "little girl don't step into the club."**  
**Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.**

Santana was raking her eyes all over the blonde in front of her, seemingly in a trance as she stares at the blondes lips, she also noticed that the girl had _blue eyes_ but she couldn't get a good look since they had started dancing at this point.

**Get it get it, get it get it **  
**Get it get it, get it get it ****_(Do you like it)_**  
**Get it get it, get it get it ****_(This feels good)_**

On the first 'moan' the blonde snapped her eyes to the crowd locking eyes with Santana. The Latina was knocked breathless by the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. The girl in front of her was gyrating and making pornographic moans while looking right at Santana who in turn could feel herself getting warmer.  
The blonde threw her a quick smile before focusing on the performance.

**I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.**  
**But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.**

**What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?**  
**All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.**

**I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.**  
**I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.**

**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, **  
**_(I just wanna dance next to you)_**  
**To another time and place.**  
**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, **  
_**(Are you ready)**_  
**Leaving behind my name, my age.**  
_**(Lets go)**_

At this point the blonde and the one called _**Crescent**_was on their knees in front of the three ladies, body rolling and panting; Crescent was looking right at Naomi and the blonde was in a staring contest with Santana. The four of them stayed like that for another couple of seconds before the two dancers stepped back to the middle the stage just in time to dance the next part.

_**(Like that)**_  
_**(You like it)**_  
_**(Now watch me)**_

**Get it get it, get it get it **  
**Get it get it, get it get it **  
**Get it get it, get it get it**

They saw _**Crescent**_walk to them again but this positioned her whip behind Naomi's neck as she sang along

**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.**  
_**(I just can't help myself)**_  
**I really wanna do what you want me to.**  
_**(I just feel I let myself go)**_

_**Crescent**_let go and walked over to the far right of the stage where she continued to dance in front of the people, _**Heart**_suddenly threw her stewardess cap at Alex before giving her a wink, "Holy shit." the short-haired girl mumbled as the five girls took their place in the middle of the stage

**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.**  
_**(Wanna see you move)**_  
**I really wanna do what you want me to.**  
_**(Uh Uh Uh)**_

**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, **  
_**(I just wanna dance next to you) **_  
**To another time and place.**  
**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, **  
_**(Are you ready)**_  
**Leaving behind my name, my age.**

**I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.**  
**I'm a slave for you**  
**I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it**

**Get it get it, get it get it **  
**Get it get it, get it get it **  
**Get it get it, get it get it**

**Get it get it, get it get it **  
**Get it get it, get it get it **  
**Get it get it, get it get it**

**I'm a slave for you. ****_(Here we go now)_**  
**I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.**  
**I'm a slave for you. ****_(Here we go) _****I won't deny it,****_ (Yeah)_**

**I'm not trying to hide it.**

While they were singing, the blonde stood on the middle of the stage and one by one the other girls surrounded her and placed their hands on her, first was _**Diamond**_and _**Star**_then _**Heart**_and last was _**Crescent**_. They had covered her torso completely with their props and hands _(and event their legs)_

**(Like that)**

At the last moment, the blonde leaned down to hide behind the girls before disappearing. Santana craned her neck to get a last glimpse of the woman when all of a sudden something **_green_**flew across the stage and landed on her shoulder. It was quickly snatched away by someone else before Santana had even realized what it was.

"Hey! that's ours!" Naomi called out,  
"Who took that?!" Alex added obviously not seeing who took whatever hit Santana  
"What hit me?" she asked the two who were looking around for whoever grabbed it  
"It was blondies bra!"

* * *

They had been sitting in the booth across the bar for at least half an hour; After the performance they still couldn't find who took the bra and simply gave up, ordering a bottle of Jack Daniels and a couple of Cokes.

"That was hot." Alex said for the 694584387th time since they sat down  
"Crescent was just -" Naomi cut herself off and finished it with "ugh!"  
"I thought you were straight?" Alex asked before nudging her with her shoulder  
"I'd be gay for her. I really would." she admitted

The whole time they were talking Santana could think of nothing but the blue-eyed blonde. Santana kept replaying the performance in her mind, the sway of her hips and the way she bit her lip when doing an especially sexy move, the long delicious legs and the way she pumped her chest,

"God those boobs." Santana said out loud.

"Blondie's boobs?" Alex asks as she takes a sip from her Jack+Coke  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah! Those boobs were awesome." She hears Naomi agree  
"Yeah..." Santana drifted off, taking a large gulp of her drink

"Well today really is your lucky day..." Alex says mysteriously  
"What are you talking about Alex?"

Instead of answering, her friend grabbed her face and turned it to face the bar where the blonde was sitting alone. Seeing her again made Santana's throat dry up and her heart to hammer in her chest. The blonde was even more beautiful wearing jeans and a sleeveless shirt, she had what looks like leg warmers on her hands and her hair was down framing her beautiful face.

Without realizing it, Santana had stood and was slowly walking over to the bar. She heard the two laughing behind her but she didn't care; she heard Alex talking silently behind her but all she could pick up was

"Go get your lucky charm."

* * *

**/ R&R! /**

**/ Ideas, Suggestion and Feedbacks are super appreciated! /**

* * *

**/ Thank you to my favorite twitter people and I hope you like what I did with your characters! /**

**/The Lucky Charms are also a mix of twitter people but I won't spoil it just yet! /**

**/Go follow them, you guys won't regret it!/**

**/ Naomi (naaaomiholt) and Alex(alexwilliamson) /**

**/ Gina (hemogasms) from last chapter /**

**/ OH and my twitter is HeyaFeelings /**

* * *

**see you guys next chapter!**

**oh**

**and**

**read my other fic!**

**Anything to Forget - s/8874266/1/Anything-to-Forget**


	4. Rainbow

**/ Hey guys, sorry for the super late update. kind of got bummed about the whole glee thing and then writer's block and it all just sucked... BUT... i'm back! this chapter is a bit long so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. /**

**/R & R/**

**/ M /**

* * *

_**"Go get your lucky charm."**_

Brittany was speechless as the woman approached her from behind. Everyone around them seem to have disappeared, leaving her and this woman alone. Brittany couldn't even remember where she was at this point, all she could do was watch as the raven-haired beauty wrapped slender arms around her taut waist, "I've been looking for you." the girl whispers to Brittany, making goosebumps erupt all over one side of her body. The blonde could only lean back and arch her body into the woman behind her who had started gently her hips back and forth into the blonde's .

"Ugh." she let out a moan, "I'm right here." managing to breathe out the words  
"I **want** you." the girl whispers, making Brittany's core throb with want  
"Take me." she almost begs, her mind clouded with lust for the woman behind her, "Please."

Suddenly, Brittany felt the woman's nails on her hips slowly scratching up her sides, twisting and turning to cup her breasts; making the blonde bite down on her lower lip to stop a moan from bubbling up her throat.

"**Please**..." she breathed out, reaching behind her to tangle her long fingers in black hair.  
The next thing she knew we was lying flat on the floor with the bronze-skinned woman crawling on top of her before kissing and sucking on her neck making her moan even louder,

"Brittany..." she heard the woman whisper; the sound was like a cross between a growl and a sigh. Hearing this woman call her name sent another chill down into the blonde's very core.

Suddenly, Brittany realized that she didn't know what the woman's name was and instead of turning her off it made the throb between her legs even stronger as the raven-haired woman attaches plump lips to her neck; she could feel the warmth trickling out of her core and down into the crevice of her ass, with every little move she makes she could feel how wet she had become.

"I **need** you..." she whispers into the woman's ear; making the woman arch and push herself more into Brittany's writhing body.

The blonde's body was buzzing as she felt the hands drift ever closer to the place she desired most. Suddenly, something heavy began pressing down on a spot on her chest. At first, the blonde tried to ignore it; choosing to concentrate on the fingers drawing light circles on her covered core.

"Inside... I need you **inside**..." the blonde whimpers, fisting the woman's black hair and pulling on it slightly.

The raven-haired woman gave another low growl and slowly slipped her fingers into Brittany's underwear. the blonde's hips involuntarily thrusting into the stranger's hand.

"Oh shit. nnnggghhhh." she moans silently, tilting her head up and pressing it against the woman's right shoulder, biting down and sucking on the skin.

Nimble fingers slowly go lower, teasing Brittany's entrance and dipping into moist heat "You're so **wet**." the woman says quietly, awestruck at the amount of wetness she found gathering in the blonde's core.

Along with the feel of her stiff nipples pushing against the fabric of her shirt Brittany could feel the weight on her chest increase from one spot to four, pressing down on different areas of her torso. Two were just below her collarbone and another two were pressing into her stomach; the pressure was so much that the blonde couldn't concentrate on the fingers teasing her core, "Wait..." she manages to breathe out, flexing her abs and shoulders to try and get rid of the pain but with no avail.

"It hurts..." Brittany whines, reaching up to touch the sore areas. She heard what sounded like purring coming from the woman's throat and watched as black eyes became green and catlike.

"What the f-" the blonde was cut off when the woman spread her lips to give a smile, exposing razor sharp teeth.

* * *

The blonde jumps awake to feel this incredible pressure on her chest, Lord Tubbington. With a groan Brittany shooed the cat off of her and sat herself up.

"Tuuuuuuubs." she whined at the cat who had mad her way over to her cat bed and lying down on a pile of cigar ash and foil.

_**Meow**_

"I know you started smoking and drugs again there's no point in hiding it from me." Brittany mumbles, scratching the back of her head before stretching on the bed. The movement caused her legs to rub together and she immediately felt the slippery texture of her- "Oh my god." she says, suddenly going stiff. She was wet.

It was the first time she's ever had a wet dream and she was surprised that it wasn't with Ed Sheeran or Shay Mitchell, not even with any of the cast from The L Word. Instead it was with a stranger, a woman she had never seen before and will probably **never** meet. The dream came out of nowhere, one minute she was Pogo-racing a unicorn and the next? she was being groped by a stranger. She tried to hold on to details of the stranger's face and the color of the woman's eyes, all she could remember was feeling those dark orbs staring at her and pulling her into what felt like a black hole that she didn't want to escape from. Remembering how the other woman said her name sent a chill down to her core and one thing was undeniable, she needed release.

"Sorry LT." she says quickly and with a quick glance at the door to make sure that it was locked she slowly slips her right hand into her panties, earning a quick gasp and a moan to escape her lips. "mmm**fuck.**.." she moans silently. Licking her lips and pressing harder on her clit, the circles she was drawing getting smaller and faster.

She was already so close as she felt the knot in her stomach tighten. Fast approaching her release, Brittany tried to recall the feel of the woman's hair and the taste of her skin.

"nnnggghhh..." Brittany groaned silently, feeling the details slip to the back of her mind. As she neared the edge, she began arching her back and grinding her clit harder on her hand as she rose higher and higher and just as she's tumbling over the edge as one of the, opening her mouth to let out a silent scream as white heat began shooting all over her body,

**Knock! knock! knock!**

"Britt! Wake up! Gina's downstairs!" her mom calls from the other side of the door while she has, what probably is, one of her strongest orgasms to date; rendering her mute as she feels her clit throb and pulse hard, making her bite down on the blanket to hide a whimper.  
"Brittany? What was that? Are you awake?" Margaret calls again, this time wriggling the doorknob.  
As she starts coming down from her high, Brittany finds her voice again, "O-okay! I'll be d-down in a minute." she managed to choke out  
"Okay but hurry up, Ben's trying to flirt with her again." she heard from the other side of the door.  
When she heard footsteps leading away she lt out a breathe  
she didn't know she had been holding.  
"holy fucking shit..." she breathes out, running her free hand through her hair before looking at Lord  
Tubbington who hadn't moved from her bed.  
"that was..."

**Meow**

Gina walked in and propped herself on the kitchen counter while Brittany rummaged through the different cabinets for food.  
"Hey, B?" the brunette starts, swinging her legs.  
"Yeah?" the blonde answers without looking away from the top cabinet, "Tadaaa!" she cheers, holding up the box of poptarts like a trophy, earning a smile from her friend. After a moment, the brunette cleared her throat, "I need to ask you a favor." this caught Brittany's attention, Gina was never one for favors so this was probably pretty big.

"What is it?" Brittany asks before popping in a poptart in the toaster  
"You know the club I DJ at sometimes? the one in West Virginia?"  
"ummmmmmmmm..." Brittany hums, trying to remember the name, "Clover?" she asked and Gina nods,  
"Well, there's gonna some kind of performance by an girl dance group."  
"That's great!" she says, taking the poptart from the toaster and placing it on a plate.  
"Yeah it is, I've been watching them practice." Gina tells her, jumping down from the counter and walking over to the blonde, "Unfortunately, one of their dancers can't make the show and they don't have a back-up."

The blonde practically figured out what Gina was hinting at "and that's where your **favor** comes in." it wasn't a question.  
"Please, Britt! you love to dance, you're good at it AND you have a vagina. You meet all their requirements!"  
"I don't know Gina, I haven't danced in months." Brittany says insecurely, biting down on the poptart before heading back to the couch, the brunette following close behind and plopping down beside her.

Brittany was tempted to blurt out a yes but she was nervous since she hasn't danced for so long,  
"The performance is on Friday, the group is gonna have practice in a few hours and every afternoon until Friday, that's more than enough time for you to learn the dance and get your groove back."  
"It's Wednesday, I can't learn a dance in **TWO** days."  
"I know you can, this might be a sign!"  
"Sign for what?"  
"That you should participate in **life**! You got that scholarship and now you get this, all the things you used to love."  
Brittany simply shrugged, finishing her poptart and wiping her hand on the couch, "Give it a **try**." she heard her friend say from beside her.

She was quiet for several moments, just rubbing her palms together and looking at nothing in particular; Gina looking between her friend and her own hands.  
"Look B, you don't have to do it." the brunette says, defeated.  
"Gina-"  
"I just wanted you to kind of, have a life outside of Twitter and stuff but I shouldn't stick my nose in your business."  
"Gina..."  
"I'm sorry Brittany, let's just hangout okay?" she says again, grabbing the controller for the Xbox off the floor  
"Gina shut up." the blonde laughed, nudging her friend's shoulder, "I'll do it."  
"Wh-what?"  
"I'll fill in for the dancer, now we have to-" before she could finish, strong arms wrapped around her and held her tight, "My little twitter bird is gonna participate in life, I'm so proud." wiping imaginary tears from her cheeks.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting!"  
"I can't help it! I fidget when I'm nervous."  
"Why are you even nervous?"

Brittany answers by pointing to the group of women dancing in the middle of the stage, the four women look almost immaculate in their movements; swaying, popping and **grinding** their hips in perfect synchronization. They were dancing without music, instead they were listening to a woman standing in front of the pack clapping her hands in a steady beat; no shouting numbers and no directions, just the beat. Another girl was walking around, watching every dancer, scrutinizing their movements; Brittany watched as this girl approached one of the brunettes who spun a little early, giving feedback and demonstrating how it should have been done which the other woman eagerly copied.

It was obvious that they had been together for a long time by the way that they moved, they adjusted well to each other and moved as a whole, they looked like one well-oiled **sexy** dance machine.

"They're **good**." Brittany mumbles, more to herself than to anyone  
"One of the **best**." Gina whispers before smiling and waving to the woman leading the group, "**Ella**! **Cassie**!" the DJ calls out, pulling Brittany near the women.  
Gina was greeted by one of the dancers rather enthusiastically, "Gina!" the brunette cooed as Gina hugged her back, Brittany took note of how the other girls were smiling at the two; like big sisters.

A brunette with wavy-hair approached Brittany and held out her hand, "I'm **Marley**, what's your name?"  
"I'm Britt-"  
"**Heart**!" another girl called, walking up to Marley and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "**Elke**, you're all sweaty." the blue eyed dancer says, pushing the other girl off of her shoulder making Brittany laugh, "I thought your name was Marley?" the blonde asks.

"It is."  
"But she called you-"  
"Oh! right! duh!" Marley laughed, smacking her forehead "Heart is my stage name."  
"Heart.." Brittany repeated  
"and mine is Elke aka **Crescent**." the other brunette answer, raising her hand  
"Crescent.."  
"You got it." Elke smiles, winking playfully at the blonde

"Elke step away from the girl..." comes an authoritative voice from behind the two brunettes. Brittany tilted to see who it was and saw a blonde approaching them, she was wearing a black sports bra and low rise jazz pants which allowed Brittany a good look at the woman's abs.  
"Go away, **Cassandra**. Marley found her first." Elke says but otherwise took a step back.  
"You. **Blondie**. What's your name?" Cassie asks her, putting her hands on her hips and looking at Brittany like she was some kind of meat.  
"B-Brittany." the young dance stutters, too intimidated and unable to look away from the three sets of abs now displayed in front of her; Elke also had on a sports bra but hers were white and Marley was wearing a large shirt that had the hem tied just below her breast.  
"Brittany, huh? What a coincidence" the blonde mused

"Guys, let her breathe!" Gina laughs, jogging to Brittany's side.  
"Take a chill pill, Gina." the one who hugged Gina said, smacking her lightly before extending her hand to Brittany, "My name's **Thuccy** aka **Diamond**." the girl said with a sincere smile,  
"Toke...sea?" Brittany repeated, unsure of how to say it.  
"Yeah. It's spelled t-h-u-c-c-y, so ''toke'' for the ''t-h-u-c'' part and then ''cy''. Thuccy."  
"Oh.." the blonde says, "Thuccy's a **really** pretty name." she smiles  
"Thanks Brittany." she says before turning to the girl beside her.

The girl Thuccy turned to was the one who had been scrutinizing the girls' performance, "This is is **Ella**, she's called **Hourglass** because duh." she adds, running her hands down Ella's sides causing the girl to laugh, "Heya." Ella greets, saluting with her two fingers.  
"Hi." Brittany smiles a little confidently, the women being so nice helping her become more confident.

"Are you the one who's gonna be taking Ella's place on Friday?" asks the last girl, walking up from behind Brittany making her spin around quickly, causing her to bump into the girl who luckily had good reflexes and caught Brittany before she fell on her face, wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"Not five minutes and she's already picked a favorite." Ella teased, "I was hoping she preferred blondes but oh well." Cassie added running her fingers though soft blonde hair. Brittany's cheeks grew warm as the girl set her back on her feet. "Thanks." she mumbles before holding out her hand, "my name's Brittany." The other woman smiled and shook her outstretched hand, "**Mica**. Nice to meet you Brittany." the brunette smiles before moving and standing beside Ella.

"Okay, so you've met everyone. We have..." Gina started, "Marley, Elke, Cassie, Thuccy, Ella and Mica. Cassie is the choreographer and Ella is helping out since she can't make the show." she explained to the blonde.  
"What are the nicknames all about?" she asks curiously and this time it was Marley who answered.  
"Like I said, they're just stage names." the blue-eyed brunette smiled.  
"So you're Heart." Brittany starts and Marley nods, "and **Crescent**, **Diamond** and **Hourglass**." pointing at Elke, Thuccy and Ella respectively and they all nodded  
"What about Cassie and Mica?"  
"**Moon**." the choreographer tells her followed by Mica who answered "**Star**."  
"If I dance with you guys, will I get one too?" the blonde asks, bouncing a little on her feet and making Thuccy giggle

Cassie approached the younger blonde and threw an arm around her shoulders, "If you're good enough."  
"Really?" Brittany said with a giant smile on her face.  
"Yeah. Now let's start practicing we have two days!" Cassie commanded and the ladies started to get into their position and Brittany was about to ask where they wanted her when Ella approached her, "Just watch them for a few runs and then join in when you're comfortable, we'll go slow." the tall brunette said with a smile before walking into the group.

Brittany did as she was told; watching the girls' every move. After several minutes, Brittany was confident enough that she knew at least a few of the steps but wanted to watch the ladies more. Brittany wasn't book smart and people even say she could be a little stupid but what the blonde lacked in knowledge, she made up for in people reading, she could read people easily and she noticed very random things about the girls. She noticed that Mica and Ella were very touchy with each other, Thuccy was the most fun and energetic one, Marley was a the sweetheart, Cassie kept drinking out of a flask which probably contained alcohol based from the scrunchy face that she'd make after each swig.

"I think you're ready to join." said a voice from beside her and as Brittany turned she saw Elke drinking from a bottle, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the abs in front of her, "Um...w-what?" Brittany stutters, forcing herself to look up at deep brown eyes.

"I said I think you're ready to dance with us." The brunette repeated smiling at how flustered the blonde had become, "Oh okay, yeah, sure." Brittany answered, standing up and brushing the dirt off of her pants. "You missed a spot." the other girl says, smacking Brittany's left butt cheek and making her jump, "th-thanks." the blonde mumbled before heading off to practice.

Ever since she was three, physical activity came easy to the blonde So naturally she was able to pick up on the moves very quickly; not to mention Mica dancing close by and correcting her when necessary. So by then end of an hour she was bumping and grinding in time with the other four ladies as well, this made Cassie and Ella very confident of her dancing ability but there was one **other** aspect they needed to check.

"Okay ladies, huddle up!" Cassie called and watched as the dancers filed in, "Good dance rehearsals today but as you know I give props when it's due; Thuccy you were flawless today, keep it up and Mica thank you for helping out Brittany!" she finished and the two girls smiled brightly, "Good job." Cassie added, smiling at the younger blonde who simply nodded and blushed.

"Now, you can all take ten and meet me at the **studio**." she instructed and everyone apart from Brittany gave their okay.

After some discussion on who's riding with who, Cassie left with Thuccy, Elke and Gina. leaving Brittany with Mica, Ella and Marley alone in the club.  
"I don't get it." Brittany admitted, looking at Marley for answers  
"What is it?"  
"We've been practicing here all day, why suddenly move to a different dance studio?"  
"It's not a **dance** studio." Ella says from behind them, Mica in tow  
"It's not?"  
"Nope." Mica answers and making a popping sound at the 'P'

"We do our own vocals." Marley says proudly.

Brittany could feel her heart drop down to her stomach and all the way through to her feet and to the ground down to the fiery core of the earth, "**V-VOCALS?!**"  
"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Marley asks, shocked at the blonde's response  
"GINA SAID WE WERE ONLY **DANCING**."Brittany panics  
"Well, Gina lied." Mica shrugged  
"I DON'T SING."  
"You can give it a try." Marley added cheerfully  
"NO, YOU DON'T GET IT. I DON'T SING."

"Calm yourself!" Ella laughs, covering Brittany's mouth with her hands making the blonde shut up, "We're going to **record** it, and we're going to auto-tune you in case you suck, okay?" Brittany nodded and let herself be pulled out to the lot where Brittany's eyes land on a big **red** sport bike, "That's my baby." Ella says proudly, jogging up to the large motorbike and kissing the gas tank, "And this is mine!" Mica exclaims, jumping on the seat of her own green off-Road bike. "Who are you riding with?" Mica asks the blonde  
"Um-"  
"I'll ride with Mica." Marley tells the group, grabbing the helmet from the seat and putting it on and sitting behind Mica.  
Ella laughed and shook her head, "Well, Britt. Guess your riding with me." she tells the blonde as Mica and Marley peel out of the lot.  
"I've always wanted to ride a bike." the blonde smiles and practically bounces her way to Ella's side.  
"I bought this from a friend of mine." the dancer tells her, watching Brittany hop on the bike.

The brunette gave her a few seconds to settle into her seat before pressing the button to start the engine, making the bike **vibrate** underneath them.  
"Does he collect motorbikes?" the blonde asks as she hold on tight to the brunette.

"No, SHE was a **counselor**"

* * *

"Take your places, Ladies!" They could hear Cassie's voice from over the sound of the speakers above them.  
"Crescent! You left your whip!" she adds, handing the black leather whip to Elke who was wearing a red and black ring master costume.  
"Star!" Cassie called, pulling on of the Mica's pigtails, "Yeah?"  
"Are you wearing your good bra?" Cassie adds and Mica answers by flashing her with her bra which had glitters and stars.

"Brittany?" the choreographer calls out, walking up to the young blonde who just looked at her like a deer caught in headlights, "Breathe!" Cassie says, smiling and shaking Brittany out of her stupor, making her breathe out and chuckle at the same time, "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."  
"Don't be!" Thuccy said reassuringly,  
"We've been working our asses off all week and we're fucking amazing." Marley adds  
"Plus we look smoking hot." Elke says from the beside Brittany, the blonde unconsciously running her hands down her stomach to play the feathers hanging off of her clothes. "Yeah okay." Brittany mumbles, thinking of what happened a few minutes ago.

The past two days had been a blur to the blonde. Day one was filled with running between dance practice and recording the song they were supposed to sing for the performance. Unfortunately for Brittany, Cassandra thought it was a sign that she arrived when they were doing a Britney tribute and decided to make her the lead. She expected the older members to disagree but they all just cheered her on as she recorded her parts. The second day was easier for Brittany, she was comfortable around the group and even did a little dance while recording the song.

Before the girls went to get their hair and make up done they were called into a room by Cassie and Ella.  
"Okay girls, I know it's showtime and you have your own little rituals to do but I have a quick announcement." Cassie started  
"We'll make it quick." Ella added, winking at the older blonde who smiled  
"Right, we just want to officially welcome our new member, **Rainbow**." Cassie announces, motioning both hands at Brittany who innocently moved to the side and turned to look, "I think she's a little shy." The blonde mumbled, stretching up to find this new member.

Brittany felt a quick nudge to her rib and looked at the girl beside her, it was Thuccy leaning in to whisper "That's **you**!"  
"Wait, what?" she asked, obviously confused and causing the girls to giggle at her antics  
"Welcome to The Lucky Charms, Brittany aka Rainbow." Ella congratulates before giving her a tight hug and pulling the other girls into their hug too.

"Ladies and Lesbians, the time we have all been waiting for..." they hear from above them, snapping Brittany out of her reverie and making her look at the girls beside her.

Everyone was busy making final check on their costume and adjusting their boobs to show just the right amount of cleavage and size; Brittany turned to her left where Marley was Britney's 'Oops! I did it again' red body suit,  
"Hey Marley?"  
"Yeah?" the brunette responds, turning to look at the blonde  
"Do I look okay?" the blonde dance asks, looking down and runs her hands over her abs, Marley hums before picking up a bottle from the floor,  
"Well..." she says, reaching into the small container and swiping her fingers down Brittany's abs. "Now you do!" the brunette laughs, making sure the shiny liquid was evenly applied on the blonde's stomach.  
"What is this?" Brittany asks, running a finger through the shine that was now covering her stomach  
"It's like liquid glitter."  
"Glitter?"  
"Rainbows have to shine." Marley says, giving the blonde a sly wink before taking her place, "Okay ladies! break a leg!" Cassandra whispers loudly; Taking one steadying breath, Brittany got into her zone and focused on the performance.

_I know I may be young.._.

She looked at Mica as one by one their platform slowly rose up. Brittany dropped her gaze to her own platform, starting to count the beat in her head so she doesn't mess up.

_but I've got feelings too._

_**Thuccy**_

_And I need to do what I feel like doing._

_**Marley**_

_So let me go and just listen_**.**

_**Elke**_

Brittany had her eyes closed but could feel the cool air of the bar hitting her half-naked body. She opens her eyes but avoids looking at the crowd in front of her cheering as she starts singing, trying her best to not look straight ahead.

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.  
Always saying "little girl don't step into the club."  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.

Get it get it, get it get it  
Get it get it, get it get it (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (This feels good)

Brittany suddenly felt compelled to look up, like some force was pulling at her hair, prompting her to look up. When she did she locked eyes with the deepest darkest **brown** eyes she's ever seen.

* * *

"That was a **great **number, Ladies!" Cassie cheers when they've all made it backstage, patting each girl on the shoulder as they walked by; the young blonde propping herself up on one of the equipment boxes before Thuccy walked up to her, "Britt! That stunt with the fake bra was icing on the cake! I know we talked about it but I didn't think you'd actually do it!" the girl says excitedly

"Not one day as a Charm and she's already performing like a professional." Mica says proudly,  
"She's great, we should thank Gina for finding her." Elke adds, bumping her hip against Brittany who just blushed and looked at her feet; Not used to such compliments.  
"Thank me for what?" they hear from behind the curtain. Brittany turns and sees Gina bouncing to her side,  
"We shouldn't, she'll hold it over our heads forever." Cassie jokes and crosses her arms in front of her  
"I totally would and your welcome, Brittany's **amazingness** stems from our awesome friendship and my sheer greatness." The DJ tells them playfully before turning to Brittany. "Hannah took over my shift, you wanna head home?"

The blonde smiles before shaking her head lightly, "I kind of want to hang out here for a little bit. Is that okay?" she wanted to see those eyes again, those dark orbs that seem to scream for her attention. She needed to know who that girl is.  
"Yeah, okay" Gina says and offers her arm which the blonde gladly took, "Anyone else coming?" Brittany asks the group.  
"I'm in!" Mica says, grabbing Gina's other arm  
"So am I!" Thuccy cheers before grabbing on to Brittany  
"I gotta go home and feed my pet snake." Cassie says as she puts on her leather jacket,

"I have to pass. Gotta get a head start on my weekend. Mom wants me home in **Lima**,ASAP."  
"You're from Ohio?" Brittany asked Marley who was putting on some sweatpants and a jacket  
"Yup. Why?"  
"I'm moving there next week, for school."  
"Willilam McKinley?"  
"Yeah. How'd you know? Are you psychic? Whatever you heard in my brain I swear I was simply admiring and I don't plan on acting on it or anyt-" the blonde panicked but was cut-off  
"Relax!" Marley laughed, "I know because we just moved there and I'm going to the same school!"  
"Oh! Then that's great!"  
"It is! I'd love to talk more about it soon but I really have to go." Marley tells her excitedly before hugging each girl and heading for the door, "Bye guys!"

When Cassie left soon after, the four girls headed to their usual VIP seats.  
"I'll go get us drinks." Brittany told them, squeezing out of the booth and getting the girls' preferred drinks.  
"I'll get a rum coke"  
"Dirty margarita for me."  
"Screwdriver."  
The ladies say with a smile, "Okay so rum-coke for Gina, dirty margarita for Mica and Screwdriver for Thuc. Yeah?" Brittany repeats before heading to the bar/

She decides to wait at the bar while the Bartender makes their drinks, choosing instead to watch the people on the dance floor. Brittany was just about to ask the bartender to hurry up with the order when she felt a light tap on her shoulder which made her turn around.

"Hi." She barely heard from the stranger standing in front of her as she was hypnotized by the same almost-black eyes that captivated her earlier, the same eyes she stayed here to find. Brittany couldn't find her own voice but she managed to nod and smile at the familiar stranger who held out her hand to the blonde.

"My name's Santana."

* * *

**/ Ella, Thuccy, Mica, Elke, Gina and Hannah. I love you guys. /**

**/ thanks for reading! /**

**/ See you guys in the next Chapter!/**


End file.
